


Sev

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drawble, Gen, Pencil, Sev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Severus Snape. Just look at him - wouldn't you hug him to pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sev

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/babysnape_framed.jpg.html)


End file.
